Red Tornado (New Earth)
: Red Tornado's true form was a powerful entity composed purely of violent wind forces. His android form channeled these forces through his arms and legs to produce bursts of cyclone-force winds and high speed forward velocity. ** Air Blasts: Can project his whirlwinds at over 350mph from each arm. His winds are said to level a building in seconds. ** : By channeling these cyclone-force winds through the lower part of his body, he can fly at incredible speeds or hover in one place. ** : On occasion, Red Tornado used his high-velocity movement to render himself invisible to unaided human vision. ** Deflection: Also is able to deflect approaching objects with ease. ** : able to circulate the high force winds around himself or an extended area to protect himself and/or others from attacks and flying debris. ** Tornado Creation: He can create tornados and twisters with destructive winds. * Android Body: ** ** : Has been seen surviving the blast of a missile. ** : With the use of gyroscopes and stabilizers inside his robotic body, RT's balance is so good that he can balance on a single toe for three days. ** Computerized Brain: As a robot with a computerized brain, he retains a "photographic memory". In addition he is able to run full-diagnostic scans to see what is going on inside his body. Able to download specs of different buildings and use them for tactical purposes. To RT's knowledge, his computerized brain has a few hundred million terabytes of memory. ** : His body has a self-repair function which enables him to fully repair himself given enough time depending on how damaged he has become. ** : As a robot he doesn't require food, water, air, or sleep but has his own power supply to keep him alive and functioning. As an android he must regenerate and restore his power. * : After death, RT's soul is able to return to his robot shell within 24 hours as long as his body is able to function. | Abilities = | Strength = An F5 tornado has winds of about 315 mph----His cyclone-force winds can be projected at over 350 mph from each arm. | Weaknesses = Fail-Safe: Their is a fail-safe device in RT's neck. When struck there with enough force he will shut down. Android Body: Red Tornado may have an extremely resilient body, but it is in no way invulnerable. He has been broken many times before, and can no doubt be broken again. Reprogramming: Red Tornado is susceptible to being mechanically reprogrammed as well as controlled. Numerous times he has been altered in order to destroy the JSA or the JLA. | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight | Weapons = None | Notes = * One quarter of the Anti-Life Equation is stored somewhere within the shell of Red Tornado. The other quarters are apparently held by Earth's other three Elementals, Naid, Swamp Thing, and Firestorm. * The Silver Age Red Tornado's first appearance was in'' Justice League of America'' #64 (August 1968), written by Gardner Fox. | Trivia = | DC = red_tornado | Wikipedia = Red Tornado (John Smith) | Links = * Red Tornado at DCComics.com }} Category:1968 Character Debuts Category:Androids Category:Elementals Category:Gestalt Characters Category:New Earth Characters Category:Primal Force members Category:Young Justice members Category:Deflection Category:Red Tornado (New Earth)/Quotes